Late night rendezvous
by melibelly
Summary: Lily's pregnant! how will Prongs break it to the marauders! one-shot.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own characters or places

**Late night rendez-vous**

"What the bloody hell is Prongs thinking?"

It was the early hours of the morning, too early for some. Three men gathered in the dim light of a nearby pub. They where the only customers at the moment and a glance at the clock was a sure sign why. Each man nursed a firewhisky trying desperately to wake his tired body up. They were slouched in positions that no decent man should sit like in public and dressed in Pajamas. Each looked frazzled and rushed as if they had come in a hurry. Hair stood up at odd angles and eyelids dropped dangerously low.

"It must be urgent if he's willing to face the wrath of waking up Padfoot." Said the one with sandy blond hair as he took a swig of his drink trying and failing to lighten the mood.

The handsome man to his left known as Padfoot shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping. Had to kick the poor girl out. She was none to pleased about that, can't blame her though neither was I. when a head pops into the floo right when… If he hadn't sounded so nervous I would have told him to sod off."

The blond snorted. "Prongs is one brave man. A true Gryffindor!"

"Sod off, moony." Grumbled Padfoot sleepily, without any real enthusiasm.

"You don't think that there was another attack, do you?" said a plump boy to Moony's left stuttered.

The three friends exchanged dark looks of hatred and fear.

"I hope not, Wormtail, I hope not." Whispered Moony quietly

There was a tense silence in which each man pondered the horrible possibility of another death eater attack.

Padfoot tipped back his drink in frustration, downing it all in one gulp. "I'll kill the prat for being late." He shook his head and motioned for another drink. They all knew it was an empty threat and the concern for their friend was at an all time high.

"I shouldn't be drinking this late, bad for the figure."

As the last syllables of the joke died on Padfoot's lips and the clock struck 3am the door to the pub swung open. It admitted a tall, lanky, young man with messy black hair, hazel eyes and a grim expression.

All eyes followed him as he took off his coat, deposited it on the coat rack and made his way to the small gathering of men. Ears noted his slow shuffling feet and eyes took in his P.j's and rugged appearance.

Finally Prongs reached the table pulled out the chair with a screech and collapsed as if the weight of the world on his shoulders.

No one spoke. These men knew him far to well to know not to prod. Each waited patiently and nervously for their friend to reveal his secret.

"Me and Lily have discussed it," He started in to the silence his eyes never leaving the table "and we've decided that I can't see you lot no more because you'll be a bad influence on the baby." Slowly he brought his head up revealing the big silly grin that overpowered it.

"You're having a baby?" Whispered Moony in shock

"Well I was kinda hoping that Lil's would do most of the work for that part." Prong replied cheekily

Padfoot screamed and lunged for his best friend grabbing him in a headlock. "You crazy git! I can't believe you knocked her up! You're going to be a father! You crazy bloody git! I don't believe it!" He gave prongs a quick noogie and called for a round on him. "This calls for celebration!" Before letting go so quickly it was like it almost never happened.

Prongs didn't answer, he just stared back with an even bigger (if that's possible) goofy grin on his face.

"Prongs," Whispered Wormtail tentatively "We get to see it right? You didn't mean…"

"Don't' be thick wormtail." Responded his hazel-eyed friend "I expect you lot to be over helping me change nappies!"

"Congratulations!" Yelled the blond relief evident on his face.

"Why thank you moony old chap! I can't quite believe it myself. Me a father? Who would have guessed it?" Prongs said leaning back so comfortably he looked quite at home.

The bar tender came forward holding a tray and four large pints. Wormtail shifted over a little so he could get past and the man plopped the drinks down so the rims overflowed slightly. It was clear he was none to happy about having to stay up so late for a group of drunken idiots that showed no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Padfoot was oblivious to the dirty looks and flipped the man a Knut. "TO PRONGS!" He shouted raising his glace.

There was a shout of agreement and all the mugs came together and made a loud clink that made the bartender wince.

"TO LIL'S!"

Another drunken shout and scowl worthy clink.

"TO PRONGSLET!"

After several more of Padfoot's toasts the men had finally calmed down enough to talk and nurse the half-empty drinks.

"So do you know whether if it's a miss. or Mr. yet?" Moony asked settling into his seat.

Prongs shook his head. "I only found out a few hours before you lot. Lil's found out yesterday, at least that's what she said. We have the entire collection of the library's name books already and before I left she was looking through design magazines. She's got me dead scared."

"You should be." Padfoot said "I've heard that woman go mental when there expecting, something to do with the hormones."

"Seeing as she's pushing a human being out of her butt, we'll forgive her." Moony said dryly

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl." Wormtail commented "Periods to." The entire table shivered unconsciously.

"Stop it Wormtail, how can I enjoy a pint with you talking about …_That."_ Padfoot grumbled before taking another swing of his drink to release himself of the thought.

There was a moment of comfortable silence around the table, where only the clicking of the clock could be heard.

"It's not only that." Prong confided leaning over "It's this war and all. I can't help thinking that maybe It's not such a good idea to bring a kid into that. Especially when we're so close to Dumbledore."

The three other men exchanged significant looks, sensing their friend's distress.

"The kid hasn't even popped out yet and your freaking out. Live and let live." Padfoot offered at a loss, the situation was indeed not ideal.

"I know, Padfoot, but…" Prongs stuttered

"Look," Moony interrupted "voldemort takes everything away. He takes away all our happiness. Don't let him take away this from you, because then he's won."

"Moony's right, Prongs." Wormtail encouraged

"Besides," Padfoot added, "They'll be hell to pay if the thought even crosses his mind. The marauder's wrath is a bitch. And Lily's no flower either, remember the nasty sores I had after putting a boggart in her closet."

They all shared a smile remembering the screams of the Hogwarts playboy.

"What would he want with a baby anyway?" Wormtail reassured, but the others had moved on.

"Weren't those sores-" Moony joked

"We do not speak of it. I think that's the only reason there are no mini me's running around yet."

"Amen, one is to much." Prongs said between laughs

Padfoot pouted. "You're paying for your own beer."

"Thanks guys, honestly." Prongs said sobering

"What are friend's for?" Moony said, then raised his glace to make a toast. "MARAUDERS FOREVER!"

They screamed madly and downed the little left of their drinks.

"Well that's it for me." Moony said, "I'm dead exhausted. I'll be seeing you lot later, then." He stood waved to his friends and left via floo powder.

"I should be going to, I guess." Wormtail said motioning to the fire.

"Bye, see you later." Padfoot said as a puff of smoke rose up. "I should be going to Prongs. I've gotta go find Yvonne and explain-"

"Wait, Padfoot a word?" the handsome mad shrugged and Prongs pushed forward. "Well we, me and Lil that is, we're talking about some stuff and well we'd really love it if you where it's godfather."

Padfoot's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Have you gone nutters?"

"Quite possibly."

There was a scream so loud that the bar tender decided to make a guest appearance (he had been hiding in the back room) to see if all his customers will still in one piece. What he saw made him retreat again instantly.

Padfoot had pounced on his friend for the second time that day, knocking the air out of him.

"So I guess you except?" Prongs gasped

"So I guess you bloody well except he says. YES YOU PRAT!"

They stayed there for a few more minutes doing the Marauder happy dance (although both Moony and Wormtial refused to do It) and giving each other high fives.

When all the excitement had died they stood looking lost before Padfoot nodded. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." Nothing else was needed.

Padfoot disappeared in the smoke and Prongs grabbed his coat and left the faint sound of the bell ringing in his wake.

There was a moment of almost complete silence in the pub where all that could be heard was shuffling in the back room. Then the bar tender re-emerged looking angry.

"HEY, YOU LOT, YOU FORGOT TO PAY!"

So this was just a funny idea I had, I'm not really sure how it happened. hope you liked it. please review.


End file.
